You're him, aren't you?
by SileaLove
Summary: Silea is left on a doorstep as a young child. Who she is, nobody knows, except for a Goblin King called Jareth. Silea is based on me and Jareth on the character in the movie.
1. Chapter 000

**Chapter ****000: ****Through dangers untold and hardships un****numbered**

Once upon a time on a bright spring morning a beautiful basket was left at the front door of a small house. In it a baby lay sleeping, wrapped in sparkling blue and silver blankets. On the blankets stood a name in curly letters: Silea

At seven o'clock the occupants of the house woke up and started their morning routine. A kind and loving man opened the front door and saw the sleeping little girl. The man picked her up gently and went back indoors softly calling his wife. She liked the child right away and started fussing over the girl. The gentle woman had suffered from a nasty disease and had led to her becoming unable to bear children. She carefully looked at the little girl she was now holding in her arms. The girl was a beautiful child, almost perfect even, except for her slightly pointed ears maybe, but those gave her a heavenly look.

The man and woman adopted the girl and named her Silea. Unfortunately, another child lived in the house. She had previously been the only daughter in the little family and had been spoilt rotten by her mother, after her mother learnt she wasn't able to carry more children. That was the reason the daughter was very jealous of Silea, because she didn't got all of her mother's attention anymore and also because she had to baby sit the 'little brat', when their parents went out.

Silea was almost like an angel, in both looks and behaviour. But when their parents went out and Silea was alone with her sister, she became more like a little devil, as if she sensed her big sister hated her. She would scream and cry all the time, until their parents came back and she would be like an angel again.

One day Silea was crying again and her sister lost her temper big time. She started to pound on the walls, started to scream like she was being killed and started to kick things around the room. She kicked the walls, the wardrobe, the cradle, she kicked Silea's old basket and then she finally came to her senses again.

She looked around, frightened by the results of her own actions, and started to clean up the mess. When she got to the upside-down basket, the pillows fell out of the basket and a small red book fell on top of them. She became curious and picked the intriguing book up.

It was called "The Labyrinth". She suddenly noticed that Silea started crying again. She thought Silea's parents might have read the book to Silea, before the gave her up. Silea might calm down, if she'd read it to her, she figured. So she started reading the book to Silea. It was a fairytale about a girl and the Goblin King. Miraculously Silea indeed stopped crying, she seemed to be listening very thoughtfully to the story.

After almost an hour of reading her sister became tired of reading the story. She stopped and Silea's eyes started to water. She walked to the door. Before flipping off the light switch, she sighed and said dejectedly: "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now." Silea cries abruptly stopped and her sister stopped dead in her tracks sensing something wasn't right.

She turned around and searched frantically for the light switch, while trying to distinguish something in the dark. She found it, but it stayed dark. She finally managed to see in the dark and saw someone holding her sister and if the hair was something to go by, it was the Goblin King.

Her sister got the offer to run the labyrinth for Silea. She couldn't stay home and explain where Silea disappeared to, her parents would think she was crazy or something like that, so she chose to run the labyrinth.

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, (untold and unnumbered because you can't tell about non-existing problems, can you?) she had walked her way to the castle beyond the Goblin City. She hadn't had any problems with the goblin army, even they ran away shrieking and yelling for their lives. However, when she entered the castle, she was very pissed off and **very **smelly. While the labyrinth strangely had let through unharmed, it did push her into the bog and now she was covered in slime up to her waist.

She said the words to win and the Goblin King checked the clock: right on time. He smirked cruelly at Silea's sister and told her about the everlasting stench. Then he looked at the little Silea and suddenly noticed that her ears were a little pointy. He smirked and sent them both home swiftly, before his castle would stink forever.

Silea was in her cradle again, now sleeping soundly and smiling at last night's memories. Her sister appeared in Silea's room and immediately ran as fast as she could to the bathroom. She kept washing herself over and over again. She stopped deep in the night, when she realised it really wouldn't come off, and she cried herself to sleep.

The next day she woke up very early, because of the horrible stench, and cursed the day Silea came to them once again. She quickly and quietly dressed herself, wanting to get out of her room into the fresh air. She didn't notice a white barn owl sitting on a branch in front of her window.

She wrote a note for her parents and went outside. There was a very strong wind outside, blowing the stench a little bit away. She started walking with her eyes cast down and was deep in thought. She was walking on the sidewalk and a car came screeching round the corner. A sudden gust of wind made the car lose control and it crashed into her. She was flattened between the car and the wall. She died with her ribcage crushed and her stomach pierced by car parts. Nobody saw the white barn owl fly away.

After the funeral her parents hid of all her stuff and photos. It was just their way of dealing with it, trying to forget. They promised each other they would never tell Silea. She should never have to bear the pain of losing a sister ever and know was adopted and her sister not, she wouldn't remember it anyway and she wouldn't need to.

A half year later, in September, they adopted another child, a little boy. They called him Brody. He and his sister grew up happily together, they occasionally argued but it didn't happen very often. Silea became a beautiful and happy young girl.

[A/N: First, please review, first fanfic and first story in English ever (I'm Dutch, if you wanted to now). Second, if you wondered, whether Jareth killed the sister or not, I believe he didn't. After all it was a car accident, so I actually killed her (as writer of the story), but bad people may die and she would have had a bad live anyway, remember the smell ;). Needed to do that by the way, always threats and now actually someone really smelling bad for the rest of her (short) life :P.

A/N 2: I hadn't updated for a long time and finally wanted to write something again. So I started to reread the story for details I had forgotten and saw it could be a LOT better. So I will rewrite the first chapters, before I will continue the rest of the story. I will not change a lot in the plot, only the words that tell the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter One

Don't own labyrinth, everybody may use my ideas, if you'd want :)

**Chapter One: You're him, aren't you?**

It was spring. Silea's favourite season. It was her birthday today. She knew it when she woke up. She got dressed, went down and had breakfast. It would be a dull day. Nobody ever came to her birthday. The family avoided her and she only had one friend, who couldn't come.

Silea went to her room and looked in her bookcase. She saw a book she had never seen before. It was easily hidden between two other books, as it was very small. She tried to take it out, but it was stuck. She pulled it with all her strength and fell back, when it came loose.

Silea stood up. She was holding a small red book. It was titled "The Labyrinth" and Silea wondered what kind of story it would be. Then she wondered why it had been hidden away between the books. She knew the bookcase always had been there, filled with fairytales for her to discover.

Silea opened the book, it looked old. She read some lines and found out that it was a fairytale. She sat down on her bed and read the story. She didn't hear when her parents got up. When her father opened the door, she was petrified.

Then she knew where she was and what day it was. Silea put down the book on her bed and hugged her father. "Happy birthday, my little girl," he said smiling and teasing. "Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore, but still thank you," she responded.

They went downstairs. Silea unwrapped her presents, when her parents had breakfast. She got some earrings, a necklace and a bracelet. It was what she usually got on her birthday, but she didn't want anything else.

Silea ran upstairs to order all her jewellery again. When she was done she put the whole thing back on the wall. It may seem strange to you, but it was her way of expressing herself, like others would do by painting or writing stories.

She stepped back to see how it looked and Silea was satisfied. It look really lonely, but also happy and bright. It was a perfect combination for Silea to express her feelings. Then she suddenly noticed the book, still lying on the bed.

She picked it up. She looked at it, not knowing what to do. She opened the book and continued reading. She was halfway through, when she vaguely heard a voice. It was her father calling her for lunch.

Silea bit her lip. She shouted: "I'm not hungry," and went on reading. She didn't even hear her father shouting back. After a while she suddenly finished it. When she realised that, it felt like she hit a wall or something.

She came back to reality and saw something had fallen out of the book. It was some kind of picture. It was a small painting, but looked like a photograph. She looked at it, at the face. It gave her the shivers. The eyes looked so cold and his smile so ironic.

Suddenly she recognised the man, by the descriptions in the book. It was Jareth the Goblin King staring at her.

Silea stared at the picture. She was terrified and curious. All the time she had such a strange familiar feeling, as if she had seen him before. She carefully put it back in the book and hid the small book in her desk. She went downstairs, she now felt that she was hungry.

Silea went to bed, she had been partly true. Nobody had come to her birthday, but it hadn't been a dull day either. She wondered why everything about the book and that Goblin King felt so familiar, but all thoughts faded away, as she fell asleep.

The next weeks the book and the picture became an obsession for her. Silea couldn't think about anything else anymore. She didn't sleep, because she fantasized about what a horrible and overwhelming man he had to be. At school she fell asleep and had nightmares.

Silea didn't hear or care what teachers were saying. She had been punished for it a million times by now, but that didn't help. She couldn't let it go. His two cold eyes were burnt in her soul. His smile gave her shivers, but she loved it all.

But something happened, something Silea never would have expected. One day Silea and her classmates were waiting for their English teacher and Silea was dreaming again. But he didn't came, the principal did.

He said that their English teacher had won the lottery and that they had already found a new teacher to replace him. He told them he could be here any moment and told the class, who was almost breaking the place down, to be silent and wait.

Even then Silea didn't look or hear what was said. She just stared out of the window. Until he came in. Everybody was silent all of a sudden. That attracted her attention. It had never been so silent before.

Silea turned her head and she screeched. She was staring in the cold eyes she knew so well. The whole class now gasped at them, but she didn't notice. Then he spoke: "Did I startle you? Wasn't my intention," and he smiled his ironic smile. She knew he didn't mean what he said.

Suddenly the principal said something, which drew everyone's attention: "So… this is mister Jar, good luck all of you," and he hurried away. The class was scared, but Silea was terrified. He had been so cruel in the story and he was smiling so wicked…

Silea ran away when the bell rang. It was lunchtime now and she searched her friend. Silea saw her and she said: "Mae, please come, I need to talk to you." They went outside. Silea kept looking around, as she was on her guard.

"What's the matter," Mae said. "Remember that book?" she said. "Yes" and Silea continued: "That Goblin King, Jareth, he is here." Mae looked very strangely at Silea, so Silea said: "Do you have English today?" Mae nodded. "Then you'll see."

Silea was waiting for her friend near the bicycles. When Mae came, she looked very pale. "You're right," she said, "What are we going to do?" Silea didn't know. They were deep in thought, when Silea realised they weren't safe here. They went to Silea's house.

Silea took the book and the picture out of the desk. They looked at it. "It certainly is him. He knew that I recognised him. What are we going to?" she said. "I don't know, what can we do exactly? We must be very careful," answered Mae.

Night fell, therefore Mae had to go home. Silea couldn't sleep. She just couldn't accept it yet. When she finally fell asleep, she had another dream about him. In it he wasn't a villain, but he entertained her and even liked her. She woke up and wondered if it meant anything.

It was morning. After her dream Silea hadn't slept anymore. She didn't what to go to school, she would see him again if she did. I can't stay home forever, she thought by herself. So she went.

Silea walked into the classroom and sat down. Jareth told them to read their books, so they did. After a minute or two, the pages were dancing before her eyes and she fell asleep. She kept sleeping when the bell rang and when everybody hurried away.

His eyes sparkled. Jareth knew this was his chance. He woke Silea. She was frightened, when she saw they were the only two persons in the classroom. He looked at her and started to circle around her slowly and intimidating.

He grinned as he watched her flinch. "So, you fell asleep," he started, "Not the smartest thing to do, knowing what you know, being the person you are…" Jareth looked at her with a very evil smile.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Oh, I'm so evil, stopping at that point. I decided to put this one on earlier. But this one has such a lovely ending aswell. Well, be glad to announce chapter three is almost finished too, so I'll put it on tomorrow, probably.

Don't own Labyrinth, too bad, but use my ideas freely. Let Jareth rule the world!

**Chapter Two: It's a crystal, nothing more.**

The Goblin King stopped circling and he sat down on the table across Silea. She gulped and said uncertainly: "What do you mean? Being what person? I'm just Silea."

"No, you're not," he replied thoughtfully, "well, it's clear you are Silea, but you're not 'just' Silea."

Silea lifted her face and looked him in the eyes. Jareth saw she was puzzled, even more frightened and he saw something else too. "You're scared, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

He continued: "But you feel something else too, you feel like you've done this before."

Silea was confused: "How did you know?"

He only grinned: "Just a guess"

She said almost hopefully: "Do you know why I feel like this?"

"That was the same question I asked myself."

Silea said disappointed: "So you don't know it?"

"I do know it, but I won't tell you"

Silea mumbled something impolite and Jareth grinned.

"I won't tell you, but I can show you, if you want me to"

"Really?"

"Yes, any reason I would lie?"

"Well, you are the Goblin King, you're supposed to be evil."

"Really?"

"Yeah, any reason I'd lie?"

Jareth smirked and conjured a crystal.

"You want to see it or not?"

"Yes, I want to, please."

He twirled the crystal around and soon Silea was hypnotised by it. Jareth looked in it aswell, to see what she saw.

_Silea sat on the floor. She looked around curiously. She saw the ugly goblins round her, but she wasn't afraid. The looked too dumb to hurt her. If they would, she was certain the big man would help her._

_Jareth looked at the little girl. He liked her, but that couldn't be, so he was doubting why. He stood up. He needed something to distract himself. He looked at the girl again and started to sing 'Magic Dance' for the her. Silea looked up to him. He saw her ink blue coloured eyes sparkling with adoration._

_He finished the song and checked where her big sister was. She was close to the Bog of Eternal Stench. He grinned, now he was finally able to throw someone in, without his nose to suffer._

_Jareth called two goblins and ordered them: "You two, go to the Bog and make sure the girl slips. I suggest you use grease to do it. Don't forget it or you're fate will be the same as the girl's."_

_The goblins bowed and ran away. Jareth smiled in himself. They always seemed to truly believe, he would really throw them in, if they failed. They never remembered he wouldn't, even not those who failed once._

_He conjured a crystal and looked how the sister was coping. He didn't want to turn Silea, he wanted her to grow up. The sister slipped and he grinned when her foot submerged. He called the goblins back._

_He instructed the other goblins to watch Silea. He wanted to talk to her sister. He vanished and appeared again near the girl. He walked to her and said: "How are you enjoying my… UGH… what's that smell. Ha, you fell in the Bog of Eternal Stench, didn't you, HA"_

_She looked at him: "So… when I come home I'll just take a shower" Jareth smirked: "It's not a coincidence it's called the Bog of ETERNAL Stench, you don't fix it with a shower." She watched him with disbelieve, hoping he would say he was joking._

_Jareth didn't and she knew it when he vanished in a cloud of glitter. He went back to his throne room. He sat down and relaxed. She came in around twelve o'clock. He said: "Now you're supposed to say the right words" and he wondered how she would do that._

_He didn't expect what she did. She just took the little red book out of her pocket and read it aloud: "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me._

_Jareth smirked and gave the child to her sister. He quickly sent her home, before the castle would smell as bad as she did. Both lost and both won. Jareth had to sent the child away, but her sister would really smell bad for the rest of her life._

Silea was shocked. "I, I… WHAT?" she gasped.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: This chapter doesn't really have a cliffhanger, good for you. Next chapter will be ready in a week, but I still need some inspiration. I do now how this story will continue, but I don't know the details yet. I'm having fun dreams lately and I'm sure I'll use them in the plot. I think I'll publish a oneshot too somewhere this week, about one dream, I can't use in this story.

Don't own Jareth or other elements of the Labyrinth. Still hoping he shows up in my room one day and he asks me to marry him, but that will not happen any time soon I think.

**Chapter Three: Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl.**

Silea didn't want to believe it. It just couldn't be true. If she'd had a sister, where would she be? Jareth answered her question: "She died." Silea looked coldly. "How?" she asked. "A car accident, the morning after I let her save you." He saw she didn't believe him. "You did it, you killed her," she whispered frightened.

"No, I didn't kill her. I don't understand one bit of your technology, therefore I couldn't prevent it from happening." "You still could have rescued her," she said accusing him. "I cannot bring dead back to life. I couldn't have saved her."

Silea didn't believe him completely. She knew he was holding back something and she didn't trust him, smiling sardonically like that. "You should go now." She obeyed and walked out. "Silea," he called. "Yes" She turned and saw him, still smiling. "Don't forget your punishment. Tomorrow, I want a handwritten copy of chapter one of your book."

She ran away furiously. On top of all, he had given her punishment too. It was infuriating. When she was in a safe range, she glanced in the book. Chapter one was ten pages long. She sighed. She would do it, no doubt. She didn't want him to have another excuse to talk to her.

Silea went to her bicycle. She decided she would go and ask her parents whether she had a sister or not. However, she couldn't think of any reason why her parents would keep it secret. She came home and she put away her bicycle. She entered the room silently. Her parents were watching TV.

She sighed. "Mum, dad," she started. "Yes?" "I need to ask you something." Her parents looked at her, she never asked things so shyly. "Did I have a sister?" They looked anxiously at each other. "How do you mean, having a sister? You only have a brother."

Silea turned around and went to her room. She knew enough. She was furious. Her parents always had been bad liars. She just didn't know why they would lie to her and the Goblin King wouldn't.

Silea started to copy the chapter. When she was done, she realised what she had to do. She shouted to her parents she went to bed. She put on a coat and climbed out of the window. She walked straight to Mae's place.

She collected a few pebbles and threw some against her window. After a minute Mae opened the window. She didn't see Silea in the dark, so she shouted: "Who's there?" "Me, Silea, can I come up, it's urgent." Mae now saw Silea's frightened face. "Hang on a moment."

Silea heard Mae shouting to her parents and saw her coming back to the window. "You can come in now." Silea climbed towards Mae's window and went inside. They both sat down on Mae's bed. "So what's the matter?" she asked.

"I had English the last hour of the day. I was tired. I fell asleep," Silea confessed. "What?" Mae gasped, "What did he do." "He woke me up, when everybody was gone and he showed me a kind of vision." she said. She told Mae what she had seen in the crystal.

"So, I went to my parents. They denied it was true, but they were lying." Mae was speechless. "Wow," she gasped. "Why would they hide something like that? Where is that sister?" "The Goblin King said she died in a car accident, the morning after, but I don't believe it's a coincidence.

And guess what, he gave me a punishment too, for falling asleep. I had to copy chapter one of my book. Ten pages long, that bastard." Mae looked at her friend. "Have you done that already?" "Yeah, can't you see? My hand is still red" Mae laughed.

Then she saw it was almost twelve o'clock. "Silea, are you going to sleep here, it's almost midnight." Silea told her to be quiet. Mae's parents went to bed. They went upstairs where they slept. Mae looked at Silea with sparkling eyes. They went downstairs together and had a lot of fun.

Two hours later Silea went back, now through the door. She walked down the street. It was cold. She unlocked the door, entered, locked it again and went upstairs. She fell asleep without changing her clothes.

A/N: Still like some reviews please. :)


	5. Chapter Four

Don't own Jareth or anything of the Labyrinth movie, I did own the nightmare, but it wasn't really scary and the hurting didn't happen, although I was followed.

A/N: There is some violence in this one, in the dream to be precise. That part of the story isn't really necessary to read. I've marked it with two lines, so if you've a weak heart, skip it.

**Chapter Four: That rat who calls himself Jareth**

Silea woke up with a start. She was very sweaty and her sheets were twisted around her body. She had had a nightmare again. She never had had nightmares before her first vision Jareth had shown her.

It was always a similar nightmare. She started in a small village every time. The people there were small dwarf-like peasants. Some were friendly and hospitable, but most were grumpy and mean. Each time she knocked on a door. The people who opened were of the friendly sort. Before she knew what happened, she was packed and ready to go. So she was sent out of the house and had to drag herself through the snow, until someone showed up or something happened and she was killed.

This night it had been extremely painful, so she decided to finally ask Jareth what it meant, if it meant anything. She went to school giving her thoughts free rein. Her thoughts wandered off to all the moments they had spoken and to the things she had learned.

She had learned a bit more about her sister, a lot about the labyrinth and also a lot about the whole underground. Their conversations were combinations of geology, history, civics and etiquette lessons.

It was very tiring and the nightmares didn't do any good neither. She kept falling asleep during English. The 'lessons' were interesting though, so she didn't mind. She only hated the fact he kept punishing her for falling asleep. She was busy copying the sixteenth book.

She arrived at school and sighed. She had English the last period today, so she had to wait all day. She went in and looked for Mae. Mae saw Silea first and asked: "Had another nightmare? You are very pale."

Silea answered grouchy: "Yeah, well, it's exhausting: copying chapters, having nightmares, having visions, having Jareth's lessons and normal school as well. It's not a miracle I'm pale." Mae was startled by her tone first, but then said understanding: "So, it was a rough one again, what happened?"

* * *

Silea sighed: "It was the same sort of thing. When I was walking, I suddenly realised I was followed. I started running, but he was faster. He caught me, pushed me to the floor, ripped everything of me and… he raped me, then he cut all kinds of symbols in my skin. I was screaming and he liked it. When he had cut my whole body, he took the knife towards my throat and sliced it slowly, deeper and deeper and I woke up. It still hurts."

* * *

Mae looked at her friend in thought. "You should really ask Jareth about it, you know. Maybe he can stop it." "I was already planning to do that, but I'm afraid to do so." Mae already had a solution: "You know, I could come immediately after class to you both and help you out," she grinned, "you already tell me everything he says anyway."

Silea looked very thankfully at her friend. She hugged her. "I'm so glad you're my friend, thank you so much!" Mae was happy she could help Silea and hugged her back. The bell rang and they went to their classes. The would see each other in the break.

Silea sat through the day, half asleep, half awake. The teachers had mercy upon her. Rumours spread quickly. Most of the teachers knew about mister Jar bullying and tormenting her. They were just afraid to do something. Everyone was afraid to do something.

She followed the others, walking to the next class, realising it was the last period. She knew she would fell asleep again. Silea walked in and saw on his face he was knew too. He grinned and started talking. Halfway through, she fell asleep.

She woke up and looked around drowsy. The classroom was empty and the door was open., but she couldn't see Mae yet. She promptly fell asleep again. Jareth smirked, he knew he was exhausting her. He was approaching her carefully, when he heard something. He was surprised, he didn't expect anyone coming near. Everybody feared him.

Mae peeked around the corner cautiously. She saw Silea sleeping and Jareth moving towards her. She squeaked softly and he turned around. He approached her swiftly and grabbed her arm. She squeaked louder now and Silea woke. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Let go of her, she's my friend." Jareth turned around and pushed Mae to the seat next to Silea. He looked at them. "What is she doing here, if she's your friend?" and he muttered something about friends and stupid girls.

"Well," Silea said, "I need to tell you something." "Proceed," was his only answer. "I have had nightmares since my first lesson and they are very cold and scary." She told him everything she remembered about the nightmares very fast.

"So, you finally dared to tell me, but where does she fit in?" Silea looked at him in disbelieve. "You already knew?" She exclaimed. Silea looked at Mae and saw she was angry too. "I didn't know the details, but most of it I knew." Jareth smirked again. "I still want to know why she is here."

Mae was clearly afraid and began to stutter: "I… I…" Silea cut in: "I asked her to come, I was afraid of telling you about the nightmares, so I asked her to come to back me up."

Jareth looked at Mae who was looking grateful to her friend and said: "And you don't mind her knowing. That's interesting."

Silea spoke again: "She already knows, she's my best friends, what did you expect?" Jareth was still looking at Mae. He said: "And she believed you? But she isn't a dreamer, she's a earth person."

Mae was very nervous, but said: "She had shown me the book, before you came."

"And you just believed her when she said I'm the Goblin King?"

"No, I didn't believe her, when she said it. She had also shown me that magical looking painting and when I saw you, I believed her."

He arched an eyebrow and asked: "What 'magical looking painting'?"

"She found it in the book, it shows you. It's clear that it's a painting, but it's so precise that it looks like a photo. It also seems like your eyes are moving sometimes."

"In the book?" He asked, "Interesting. Bring it with you two tomorrow and don't forget about the punishment…both of you"

A/N: Well, you will have to wait for the real explanations, if you would want them. I really like someone to review please. I feel like I'm writing this for our dog or something. I will post the next chapter, when I know for sure someone likes it. SO REVIEW. (maybe that catches your attention :P )


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: I know I said I wanted some reviews, but I could help my self, I got a lot of inspiration today and there are 7 hits for chapter five, so at least some people are reading it, right?

Don't own. Is there a devil in the house? Want to sell my soul in exchange for the Labyrinth.

**Chapter Five:** **They both look the same.**

Silea was furious. There had been no reason for him to punish Mae. They went to their bicycles. Then she realised she didn't know anything about the nightmares yet. Silea said: "We still don't know anything about the nightmares."

Mae replied: "You're right, the rat." Silea smiled, glad her friend was thinking the same, and said: "Shall we go to my place? Maybe we can figure it out ourselves?" But Mae said wisely: "No we should go home both, copy the chapter, do the important homework and go to bed, especially you."

Silea knew she was right, so they both went to their own homes and copied the chapter. Mae did her homework, had some dinner and went to bed. Silea went to bed right after finishing the chapter and her English homework. She was exhausted.

Silea dreamt again. The nightmare of last night was repeating itself. Silea became very anxious, when she heard the footsteps behind her again. This wasn't supposed to happen! She never had the same nightmare twice.

She turned around to face her pursuer. It was the same man as last night, but he looked different somehow. He stopped running when she looked him in the eyes and he said: "Hello, little one." Silea didn't understand why this was happening, but she didn't mind as long as he didn't harm her.

The man slowly walked towards her. "I was already wondering if you'd never tell Jareth about this." She knew he meant the dreams, what else? So she asked: "Why?"

"Well, because I gave you some really bad nightmares and you still didn't say."

Silea grinned: "Well, I suppose that's logical, but I meant why did you gave me the nightmares."

"Oh," the man grinned too, "Well, because you needed to tell Jareth and you wouldn't have if I had given you fluffy dreams."

"Why was that necessary?"

"You're full of questions, aren't you?" He chuckled and continued: "Because I needed to tell you some things and I needed to tell him something too"

"Why didn't you give him some nightmares then? He would deserve it."

"I can't, although he indeed deserves it. No one can give a Fae a nightmare underground, only aboveground and he sleeps underground. But now the things you must know. You must know two things, which you can't tell the Goblin King for your own safety."

"All right. Tell me."

"First: you will be the leader, remember that, it's the most important thing, you will be, not him. Second: There will be six, a feeler, a healer, a warmer, a watcher, a fighter and a hunter. Can you remember that?"

"Yes, I can, though I don't understand it yet. So what am I supposed to tell Jareth?"

"You will understand it later. Tell Jareth: Mae is one too. It very important to remember it all. The destiny of the worlds lies in your hands."

"Really? I'll remember it all."

"All right, I won't bother you anymore in your dreams. Except for this little thing: Ever wondered why you keep falling asleep during English? Never during other classes, only during English?"

"You mean he makes me fall asleep?"

"Yes, except for the first time." Saying that the man started to vanish.

"Wait, tell me, who are you?"

"Ynitsed," and with that last word he vanished completely and Silea woke up.

She was confused and tried to figure out what it meant. Then she remembered the man's words and wrote the things she had to remember down. She glanced at the clock. It was almost 5 o'clock. Silea put on some clothes and decided to do some homework. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

After an hour, she had done most of it. Silea was bored now. She needed some fresh air. She wrote a little note for her parents and went out silently. Without noticing she had walked towards Mae's home. She suddenly wanted to tell Mae about the dream and she walked around the house,.

Silea threw some pebbles and Mae told her to go to the front of the house. Mae opened the door and let Silea in. They went to the living room and sat down. Silea told her about the dream, the things to remember and Ynitsed.

Mae laughed when Silea told her the name. Silea asked: "Why do you laugh?" As an answer she took a piece of paper and wrote down:

Ynitsed - Destiny

Silea chuckled. "You're right," she said, "but I can't figure out what it all means, why I need to know these things." Mae looked at her very seriously. "I think it all connects: our friendship, the book and the painting, the dreams, Jareth. Think about it. He talked about six persons, he said I am one, so that's where I show up. You are the leader, not Jareth. That must mean you and Jareth are one too. The book and the painting have convinced us both that this is real and the dreams helped me figure this out."

Silea looked at her friend quasi surprised. "When did you become wise?" she asked. Mae stomped her friend. "Don't act like that, think about it, you know I'm right." Silea indeed knew Mae was right and said it: "Yeah, I know. I wonder what we're supposed to do." "Yeah, me too," was Mae's reply.

Then they heard the alarm clock. "You have to go. When do you have English today?" Mae said rapidly. Silea stood up grabbed her coat and said: "Right before lunch, will you come?" "Yes, of course" and she pushed her out of the house. Mae waved her friend goodbye and went upstairs, to get ready for school.


	7. Chapter Six

Don't own Jareth, do own Silea and Mae and my ideas, but anyone may lend them, just bring them home safe :)

**Chapter Six:** **Knock it off.**

Silea went back to her house. She went to her room and grabbed her bag. In the doorway, she turned around. She walked back and took the book out of her desk. She took the picture out of the book. It was still intriguing. Silea sighed and put it back. She wrapped the book in a soft scarf and went to school.

She was late, but Silea didn't want to take any chances and had hidden the book in the back of her locker. She walked into the classroom with a lot of confidence. It surprised Jareth. He was still wondering why, until he noticed she stood in front of him. The class held their breath.

He looked her angry in her eyes, but Silea just said: "Don't make me fall asleep again," and she sat down.

The class was flabbergasted. They wondered what she meant. Did he use drugs on her? But they didn't give that much thought. It was even more amazing she dared to use this kind of tone to the teacher. They couldn't believe it. They'd thought everybody was afraid of him and that shy, dreamy girl wasn't. They didn't understand.

They tore their eyes off Silea and looked at their teacher. How would he react? Angry? Furious? Astonished? But that couldn't be right! He was just watching her with an amused smirk on his face, looking little surprised, but not overwhelmed.

Then he saw the class watching. He quickly pushed away his emotions and started the lesson, as if nothing happened, but Silea didn't fall asleep.

The bell rang. Silea kept looking straightforward, as everybody left. Jareth just shuffled some papers. Silea was anxious and hoped Mae would be fast. Jareth had decided to be generous and wait for Mae.

When Mae walked in, they both began to move. Jareth wanted to speak first, but Silea was faster. She said: "There are some things I need to tell you and there are some things you need to tell me. To be sure you will tell, I'll wait until you're done."

"Well, well, you finally got some courage, took you long enough, hmm? So, things you need to know, you mean the nightmares, don't you? They could be nightmares or they could be a message sent by…"

Silea stopped him by holding her hand up and said: "Yeah, I know by Ynitsed, old news buddy. I want to know what were supposed to do. That man was talking in riddles, although in her eyes it made some sense."

"He told you his name?" Jareth was astonished. "Yes, he did, after I had asked." Jareth looked at her. "All right, I think I can tell you girls. A long time ago, someone made a prophecy. Nobody knows who did it and nobody knew what it meant."

"Well, what's the prophecy?" Silea interrupted. "I was trying to tell," he hissed and he continued in an official tone: "A long time will pass. The worlds will be in peace and sometimes in war. But someday the universe starts to implode in the human realm. When the human realm is destructed, the fantasy realm will be too. There will be a group. Some Fae and some humans in it. They will be able to save the world. The must go on a quest to the north of the Fae world and they will have to calm down the creature that lives there to succeed."

Silea and Mae were impressed. "So, are you ladies ready to tell me what you needed to tell?" Silea took a piece of paper out of her bag. When Jareth looked questioning, she said: "It's because this way you can't say your story influenced it."

He read the piece of paper. "Really? She's one, that is probably not a coincidence." "That's what I figured out too," Mae said. "Really?" Silea said nothing. She took the book and gave it to Jareth. "Ah, the book. I was curious about the 'magical looking painting', why it would be so convincing."

Jareth took it out. "You got a book of destiny here! What would be the probability of that happening? This is clearly not a coincidence. This shouldn't even be in this world. This should be safe and sound with…"

He paused and gasped at Silea. "You are not human."

"What???" they both exclaimed.

"You're not human, you're Fae."

Silea gasped. "But I have parents, I can assure you they are human."

"You apparently are adopted. It all fits. Listen, around between 15 and 20 years ago, there was a minor war between the Faerie kingdom and the Vampire kingdom. The vampires conquered the Faerie castle in the middle of the war. I'm guessed one of the vampires impregnated the Faerie Queen. Result: you. Because she doesn't want you grow up unhappy as a bastard, she brought you to the above, where you would be a normal child and have a normal life. The book given to you to remind yourself or to bring you back to the underground sometime. I just wonder why she gave you the book of my kingdom and not her own book."

"Are there more books?"

"Yes, for example, the Faerie Book is called 'The Forest' and there are more."

"Well, I don't know a lot about the books or the reasons she gave me that specific book, but it cannot be a coincidence."

Jareth seemed to think about that. "You're right. It's can't be a coincidence. The Faerie Queen and I are the only two persons who have a Goblin kingdom book of destiny. It all fits in, I mean your being a Fae."

"How do you mean?"

"Ever wondered how your sister really made it to my castle? I mean, she was really clumsy."

"No, I didn't"

"I just couldn't let her lose, for some reason I couldn't. I think you must go of your own will, you can't be forced to the underground. It also explains why I grew such a fondness for you while you where in my castle. Normally, I can't love humans, I can like them, but I can't love them. It's a curse, laid upon me. It why I turn most of them into goblins. They forget about the things done to them, not all parents are nice to their children and I can love them. Although they annoy me a lot, I still love them, like a father loves his children."

"I think we should go home, I want to see if I can find some clues it's true and ask my parents."

Silea stood up, but Jareth stopped her. "That isn't necessary, I can show you" and he conjured a crystal and began to twirl it.

A/N: This is one of the chapters I really wanted to write, finally some explanations and some suspicions affirmed :)


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven: Yeah, that's right.**

They had seen the beautiful black-haired Faerie Queen leave the basket in front of the door. Silea was speechless. Although it had made sense, she hadn't expected it to be true and real. Jareth on the other hand was pleased to know he was right. He said: "It confirms my theory. That woman is the Faerie Queen."

Mae recovered quickly from the shock. She looked at the shivering Silea and felt sorry for her. She would have never been able to deal with this amount of information at once, but she knew her friend would.

Still, Mae was desperately fighting her curiosity for her friend's sake. She had dozens of questions she wanted to ask. She walked to her friend and laid an arm around her, because Jareth didn't do anything and Silea still needed some comfort. Mae sighed. Men would never recognize the times a woman needs one of them.

Finally, Silea calmed a bit. Mae asked: "Are you ok?" and Silea nodded. "You mind if I ask him some questions, because…" Mae didn't finish the sentence. Silea knew her friend's curiosity and whispered: "I want to known as badly as you do."

Mae asked: "What are the consequences of this all? I mean is she half vampire, half Fae or something?" Jareth's surprised look showed that he hadn't expected this question. He thought for a moment. Then he saw Silea shivering again and said firmly: "No, she is probably not a vampire. As I recall, she is a vegetarian, she's fond of carrots, she sleeps well and I never saw her eyes turn red when she was angry."

Silea tried to stop herself from laughing, but she couldn't. Both Mae and Jareth were concerned immediately, although Jareth didn't show it. Mae was going to ask Jareth if she was going crazy, but she saw he was thinking the same.

Silea saw their terrified faces and calmed down a bit. She managed to say: "Carrots" and she burst out in laughter again. Jareth wanted to ask Mae what's so funny about carrots, but she had started to giggle too.

Soon they both were rolling over the floor. Jareth sighed. He left to get some water for them. When he got back, they were sitting on the floor with red heads. He gave them the water. Silea drank and stood up. "I'm sorry, it was all too much suddenly and it seemed so funny."

Mae stood up too and sat down on a table. "Yeah, well, in our world people believe vampires can be killed or scared with garlic. At least I'm happy to know she isn't a vampire, but what is she then instead?"

Jareth was deep in thought. He scanned his memory for all breeds, cross-breeds and their qualities. "I think she's half human, half Fae." Silea interrupted: "Then how would that be mister-know-all? Where would the human half come from? And if you're right, where does it put me, what does it mean?"

Jareth looked up, wanting to say something about the tone she use, but he saw she was just scared. He smiled and said: "Let's adjust my theory a little. Vampires took the castle. After two or three years, they saw they would lose the war. The Vampire King wants to humiliate the queen or something like that and lets a human slave rape the queen. She gets pregnant and bears the child. After the war she decides to keep you safe from any harm and gives you the book, to come back if you want. I think that is what happened and if I'm right it puts you here. It means you're a human without magic in the aboveground, a Fae with magic in the underground."

They decided it had been enough. Mae went to her next class. Silea went home. She looked pale enough to be sick and she had used that as an excuse to go home. Jareth walked her to her bicycle and watched her ride home. He sighed. He still liked the girl that once was in his power.

While she was riding home, she decided she would confront her parents. Silea didn't want her parents to lie anymore. She came home and went straight upstairs. She didn't want to confront them empty-handed, it wouldn't work. She went searching for some evidence first.

Silea searched in her room and didn't find anything. She searched in her parents' room and didn't find anything. She searched the attic and didn't find anything. She became desperate. She even searched the bathroom and the kitchen and didn't find anything.

She grabbed a drink and went into the living room. She wondered how her parents could sit all afternoon, just watching TV. She looked around, but didn't see anything that could help her. She put her glass down with a sigh.

Silea went upstairs and knocked her brother's door. No answer. She opened the door and peeked around. He wasn't there, but she didn't see anything useful either. She closed the door and thought deeply.

She thought: _How can I prove I'm adopted? What am I exactly looking for? Papers! I must find adoption papers! Why didn't I think of that earlier?_ She went to back to her parents' room very excitedly.

She found the large box that contained all the important papers. She went through it like a maniac, but she didn't find what she looked for. She panicked at first, but then she calmed down and went through it again and now she found it.

Silea put it safely in her pocket and went downstairs. She was nervous. She went into the living room and just said bluntly: "Am I adopted?" She look at her parents expectantly. Her mother and father looked at each other. "Where did you get all these silly questions? First about having a sister, then about being adopted. Of course you're not adopted."

It infuriated Silea. She took the adoption papers out of her pocket and fluttered them angrily around. It took a moment for her parents to recognise it. Silea saw her mother became miserable and her father pale as they did recognise it.

They saw in Silea's eyes they had to tell the truth. They sighed and Silea sat down. She knew she'd won and would find out all their reasons in a moment. She smiled and listened to whatever her parents would say.


End file.
